marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)
__TOC__ * Real Name: Jubilation Lee * Nicknames: No known nicknames * Former Aliases: No known former aliases * Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status * Occupation: Student, Adventurer * Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no known criminal record, still a minor * Identity: Secret * Marital Status: Single * Group Affiliation: Generation X, X-Men * Base of Operations: Currently Los Angeles, formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin * Place of Birth: Beverly Hills, California * Known Relatives: Dr. and Mrs. Lee (parents, deceased) Hope Lee (aunt) * First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #244 * Origin: Origin unknown. History Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee was born and raised in Beverly Hills as the daughter of two prosperous Chinese immigrants, Dr. and Mrs. Lee. She attended an exclusive Beverly Hills school where she became an extremely talented gymnast. One weekend her parents lost their money in the stock market. That same weekend two hit men mistook Dr. and Mrs. Lee for their neighbors, also named the Lees, and killed them. Orphaned and impoverished, with nowhere to live, Jubilee was sent to the Los Angeles County Juvenile Hall. There she learned how to defend herself and became rebellious towards authority. The Juvenile Hall authorities arranged to send her to another orphanage. Fearing that she might eventually be sent to live with her only living relatives, who were in Communist China, Jubilee ran away to the Hollywood Mall. At first she survived as a petty thief, stealing whatever she needed. But one day, trapped by mall security police in a dead end, in her fear and panic she unwittingly activated her superhuman powers for the first time. Globules of energy, which she would later call "fireworks," shot from her hands, exploding in front of the police, enabling her to make her escape. From then on Jubilee led a lonely life, her outwardly cynical attitude hiding her deeper fear that she could not trust anyone. She earned a living by creating "fireworks" displays for the mall customers with her newly emerged abilities. Then one day, mall security, having failed to capture her yet again, contacted the novice mutant hunters known as the M Squad. Luckily, several female members of the X-Men--Dazzler, Psylocke, Rogue, and Storm--happened to be shopping at the Hollywood Mall that day. They foiled the M Squad's attempt to capture Jubilee. Fascinated by these women, Jubilee followed them until they exited via a teleportation portal provided by the mutant aborigine Gateway back to the small town in the Australian outback, where the X-Men were then based. Before the portal closed, however, Jubilee jumped in. She emerged in front of Gateway moments after the female X-Men had left the scene. Gateway verbally welcomed Jubilee, although he had never spoken to any of the X-Men, led her to a tunnel, and pushed her down into it. She landed in the vast underground cavern that stored the bounty of the Reavers, the criminal cyborgs who had previously been the town's sole residents. Jubilee created a living space for herself within the cavern. Although part of her wanted to connect with the X-Men, she did not trust anyone yet, mutant or otherwise. So she kept her presence a secret, watching the X-Men from her hiding place. She became a scrounger, taking food and clothing from the X-Men while they were busy elsewhere. She finally emerged from hiding after most of the X-Men had abandoned their Australian base and the returning Reavers had captured and crucified the X-Man Wolverine. After Wolverine succeeded in freeing himself, she helped him escape to safety. Over the following months Jubilee accompanied Wolverine in his travels through Asia. He became like a second father to her. Jubilee finally met Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, when they were both captured by the alien Warskrulls. Subsequently, when the X-Men reunited under Xavier's leadership, she became a full member of the team. She continued to accompany Wolverine frequently on his solo missions. After the X-Men defeated the techno-organic Phalanx race, Xavier decided to found a new school where the various teenage mutants whom the Phalanx had captured would be trained in the uses of their superhuman powers. Hence, Husk, M, Skin, and Synch became members of a new mutant team, Generation X. Xavier assigned Jubilee to join this new team as well, since she was in their age group. She was not happy, seeing her reassignment as a demotion. However, Jubilee quickly became the team player in Generation X that she had been with the X-Men. Despite her characteristically cynical remarks, Jubilee came to love and trust the members of her new team as if they were her new family. After Skin's death, Jubillee decided to stay in California with her aunt Hope. However, Hope had a criminal past and old partners attempted to force her to rejoin them. She also apparently had a bionic limb. Wolverine arrived in time to help Jubillee, although they are not aware that Hope survived the attack. Characteristics * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 105 lbs (48 kg) * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Black * Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Jubilee possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Jubilee is a mutant with the superhuman ability to generate what she calls fireworks They are actually small globules of energy, apparently plasma. The globules obey her mental control, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wishes. These combinations may result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person and stunning onlookers to a fairly powerful detonation capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects to Mansions, Warehouses and even Sentinals. Usually when she uses her powers on enemies, she blinds them, but she has been seen to knock them out with concussive force just like Cyclops' powers work. Her fireworks have been shown to blind, stun, burn, scald, knock out, and push back people as well as burn, blow up, short-circuit objects. She can absorb them back into her own body without harm. When under emotional stress her powers are significantly more destructive. She has the potential to detonate matter on an atomic level. Currently being able to detonate matter on a molecular level. She is afraid to use her fullest power on people since she would kill them. On a few occasions Jubilee has seemed to be able to evade remote detection. Emma Frost speculated that she may have a latent psionic ability, but it has never been followed up on. Known Abilities: Jubilee is also skilled in gymnastics and was once qualified for the olympic games, which was before her parents were murdered. She also seems to have the makings of a good leader. Miscellaneous * Equipment: No known equipment. * Transportation: No known transportation. * Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Heather McComb played her in Generation X the made for T.V. movie. * Katrina Florece played her in X-Men the movie. * Kea Wong played her in X-Men 2: X-men United and X-men 3 * Chiara Zanni voiced her in X-men: Evolution the animated series. * Alyson Court voiced her in X-Men the animated series as well as in the video games Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of the Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. * Danica McKellar voiced her for the video game X-Men Legends Related Articles * External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity